Mario & Luigi: Back In Time
by Black Scepter
Summary: When an enemy known as the Gaellion Knights, an army from the distant past, invades Mushroom Kingdom and plots to take over the world. Mario and Luigi have to team up with their baby selves again - as well as a cast of other odd heroes- and save Mushroom Kingdom. Lets go Back in Time.
1. Chapter 1: Party Crashers

Greetings, I'm Michael Fri. I'm mostly known for doing deep plots for Phoenix Wright and Kingdom Hearts. However, my true love is the Mario games. And I have a baby brother who loves the game Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, so I asked him if he wanted to write a story about the four heroes from Partners in Time. He said yes and we started planning, well I started planning, he's only five.

So I'm introducing Black Scepter's co-authors; Lucas Fri and Beth Fri.

Anyway, despite the small intro up there I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer for all chapters: We do not own anything but a few OC's and an original plot.

* * *

Mario & Luigi: Back in Time

* * *

Chapter 1: Party Crashers

Mushroom Kingdom had a lot to celebrate, today was a very special day for the citizens of the kingdom. The coronation of Princess Peach was happening today; soon she would be queen of Mushroom Kingdom. Because of this it was perhaps the reason why everyone in Toad Town was busy getting ready for this special event, cooks were busy creating an extravagant feast. The warm glows that radiated from the kitchen and the smell of the food was inspiring enough, cooking Turkeys, baking pies, and all sorts of wonderful smells filled the kingdom and warmed their hearts.

The castle was quite busy as well, attendants bustling around setting up decorations and going over ceremony plans. They did not want any unwelcome guests into the castle, which is why Toadsworth himself checked the guest list over and over. Speaking of guests, there were two guests that were supposed to arrive early and help with preparations. But they have not arrived when they were supposed to, and this made the future queen nervous.

"They should have been here by now…" Peach sighed as her attendants adjusted her ceremonial gown.

"I'm sure it's fine," Toadsworth reassured, "Masters Mario and Luigi are probably on their way as we speak."

"I know, but still," Peach frowned, fidgeting slightly while the attendants checked her gown over. "I feel nervous… I'm about to be crowned queen, and Mario isn't there to see it happen."

Toadsworth sighed and placed his list down, "Master Mario knows how important it is to you, I'm sure he wouldn't dally around, he has never let you down before."

Peach smiled slightly, "You're right, I'm sure he'll come."

Toadsworth nodded and left the room with the attendants, leaving Peach in the dimly lit room as she looked in the mirror next to her. She wasn't clad in her normal pink outfit, it was white colored with a red diamond in the center, her hair was smoothed down at the sides; it was as though she was looking at another person; a woman ready to be queen. But she didn't feel ready, not really. She wasn't the one who could protect her kingdom like a queen could, she was always the one needed to be saved and protected. _If only I was as strong as Mario, then I could protect my kingdom._

Peach could hear the band outside rehearsing for the dance party afterwards; she swayed to the music as she imagined a certain Italian plumber next to her. _Together, we could protect our kingdom…_

* * *

It was night, darkness had settled over the kingdom. The only source of light was located from the lamps that led to Princess's castle, the town's villagers made their way up the path and to the castle gates. Soon the main hall was filled with eager people ready to greet their queen, who was currently behind the stage, gazing at the loads of people gathered in the hall. She looked at the crowd of people and tried to catch a glimpse of a red or green cap, but before she could get a closer look Toadsworth tapped her shoulder and interrupted her search.

"It's time princess," He said, pulling her gently on stage.

The roar of the people in front of her almost felt like the castle was shaking, she pushed aside her nervousness and smiled back towards the people. She made her way to the center of the stage and stood in front of Toadsworth, her back against the people.

Toadsworth smiled proudly as he addressed Peach, "Do you, Princess Peach, accept the duties of queen and will you guide us to a brighter future?"

Peach paused, she could have easily said yes and accept the crown. But something inside her caused her to hesitate, she stole a look at the crowd to try and find Mario. When she didn't see him she turned back to Toadsworth and took a deep breath.

"I—," She began, but however she was cut off when a loud explosion was heard from outside.

Everyone turned to the source of the explosion and before anything could be done the roof above them exploded, everyone ran out of the way as the top of the ceiling crumpled and fell. Peach gasped as ropes flew down and Koopas slid down the ropes and into the main hall, the armed Koopas took out the guards and cleared a circle just as a device floated down, and in it was the Koopa King; Lord Bowser.

"Ah, Princess Peach, I'm glad I could make it to _our_ coronation in time. I wouldn't want to miss becoming the King of Mushroom Kingdom," Bowser laughed, climbing out of his hover device and onto the stage.

"Our coronation?" Peach gasped, "What do you mean, you don't think you're going to be crowned king do you?"

"Oh I think I am," Bowser laughed evilly, standing in front of Toadsworth. "There can't be a queen without a king, it's just illogical, and so I will humbly accept the role of king and rule the kingdom by your side."

"I will not allow this to happen!" Toadsworth shouted, "I will not make you King of Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Ah Toadsworth, as grumbling as always," Bowser chuckled darkly. "But I'm afraid you have to, or I may have to use persuasive measures."

He snapped his fingers and a floating pirate ship appeared from the hole in the ceiling, the sides opened up and a series of cannons appeared, they were aimed right at the town.

"All I have to do is snap my fingers and say bye-bye to Toad Town," Bowser chuckled. "Now princess, or should I say… your majesty, shall we take the crown and rule the kingdom together?"

Peach looked at the ship and at Bowser, who looked back at his ship and held his fingers up; ready to signal his men if he needed to. _Oh Mario, if only you were here… _Peach thought, as she hung her head low and her shoulders sagged. Just then there was a loud yell and a Goomba fell from the ship, Bowser looked behind him at the Goomba and back at the ship. Then a load of Goombas fell from the ship, all landing castle floor with a hard 'thunk', Bowser yelped and looked back up at the ship.

On the rail of the ship stood a man garbed in blue trousers, a red shirt and cap, a brilliant mustache above his lip and a look of heroism on his face. Next to him was a man in blue trousers and a green shirt and cap, he too had a brilliant mustache on his face, a look of nervousness and fear on his face.

"Mario!" Peach and Bowser shouted at the same time as they leaped from the ship.

Mario landed on his feet and Luigi landed on his face, he made a small groan and slowly got up on his feet.

"Bowser! Let Peach a-go!" Mario shouted, making his defiant stand against the Koopa King.

"Mario! And… guy with green cap," Bowser pointed at Luigi, who had just got on his feet.

"It's Luigi! L-u-i-g-i!" Luigi shouted indignantly, "Why can't you get my name right?"

"Forget the name!" Bowser growled, "I'm going to crush you Mario Bros. once and for all!"

Bowser took a deep breath and let out a stream of fire, the two brothers leaped in the air to avoid it. Mario landed on the stage perfectly; Luigi slammed into the wall and fell on the floor.

"Oh dear," Toadsworth yelped. "It appears Master Luigi knocked himself out cold!"

"Figures," Mario muttered, getting into his battle stance as Bowser lumbered to him.

"It's just you and me then Mario, I'll burn you alive pasta boy!" Bowser roared, smoke pouring from his nostrils.

"Bring it you overgrown lizard!" Mario retorted.

"I'm not a lizard!" Bowser yelped, his nostrils flaring. "I'm… a… TURTLE!"

"Let's a-go!" Mario grinned, rushing forward to fight his foe.

_Come on and light the fuse  
He's a rocket and he's ready to go  
Cause now the countdown's started and it's ready to blow!  
He's got the dope sounds bumping and in stereo-eo  
Kicking it fast, putting on a show!_

_Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest  
And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test  
He's like the running man, in his world, more is less  
And if you want to test him, you best bring your best  
Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!_

As Mario ran forward Bowser unleashed another stream of fire, he dodged it by leaping over his head and behind him. Before Bowser could turn around Mario grabbed his tail, yanked him off his feet, and began to spin around. Once he reached the peak of his spin he let go and Bowser slammed against the wall, an impact mark was seen when he slammed into the wall. He fell to the ground with a thud and Mario rushed forward to hit him again; however the Koopa King wasn't caught off guard this time; just as Mario got close enough to hit him Bowser tucked inside his shell and spun around, he slammed into Mario and he was knocked right back onto the stage.

He got up with a groan, went back into his battle stance, and pulled out his hammer. Just as Bowser was spinning towards him he pulled back his hammer and knocked him backwards, causing him to spin out of control. Finally the spinning shell stopped and Bowser popped out, dazed and disoriented he wobbled a bit.

"Orgghhhhh, why am I on a merry go round? Ohhhhh… hey wait a minute, Mario! I'll get you for this!" Bowser growled, having finally shaken off the dizziness he gave a mighty leap and landed back on the stage.

_In this world. His world!  
Where life is strong  
In this world. His world!  
Life's an open book  
In this world. His world!  
Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the risk!_

_In this world. His world!  
Where one is all  
In this world. His world!  
Never fear the fall  
In this world. His world!  
Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the risk!_

"Prepare to be roasted!" Bowser laughed, smoke coming from his nostrils, indicating he was going to use his fire breath.

However instead of letting go immediately, he leaped in the air and just as he was over Mario's head he let out a jet of deadly flames. Mario nimbly leapt backwards, pulled out his hammer, and he leaped in the air and right in front of Bowser, whose eyes widened when he saw Mario in front of him instead of being cooked. Without hesitation he slammed the hammer down on the Koopa King, the impact sent him downwards and into his own circle of flames. He roared out from the impact and lumbered out of the flames, only to meet Mario's fist in his face. Bowser yelped as he fell on his back, being the turtle that he is he couldn't get enough leverage to flip himself on his feet. This gave Mario the perfect opportunity to give the final blow; he ran up and kicked Bowser who slid on his back and slammed into the wall. The Koopa King gave an audible groan and slipped into unconsciousness.

_The only way to break free is to break the mold!  
He can't stop now, lock and load!  
I said he can't stop now, lock and load!  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!_

* * *

"You did it Mario!" Peach cheered, running off the stage to him.

"Jolly good show Master Mario!" Toadsworth laughed as Luigi was waking up.

"Ohhh, is the battle over?" Luigi asked, looking around to see an unconscious Bowser and sighed in relief. "Oh good—, I mean; I could've showed him a thing or two, oh well."

Mario chuckled to himself as Peach ran over to him, or at least he thought it was Peach; she looked different with her hair smoothed down and in a white dress instead of pink.

"Peach, sorry we were late," Mario said, his Italian accent showing through in his speech. "But then again if we weren't we wouldn't have been able to stop Bowser right?"

"Well, yes, but it would have been nice if you were here earlier," Peach scolded, placing his hands on her hips. "How is it when the fate of the world is at stake you arrive when needed, but on other events you're the last to show up?"

"Hey now, that's not a-true," Mario said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lord Bowser! Lord Bowser!" The Koopas shouted, running over to their fallen king.

Who was slowly flipped back on his feet and growled, "You… think it's over? The kingdom is meant to be mine… always had been… now I will—,"

"Lord Bowser!" A Koopa yelled fearfully, "What's that light?"

Bowser paused and turned to the center of the room, there was a bright light in the middle of the room and it was pulsing slightly. Mario and Peach stared at it in wonder, Luigi and Toadsworth backed up fearfully and Bowser was in shock.

"I know what this is…" Bowser gasped, smoke emitting from his nostrils. "It can't be!"

"My goodness!" Toadsworth shouted, "It's a time portal!"

"A time portal?" Mario and Luigi yelped.

The light continued to glow brighter and brighter until the entire room was filled with a white piercing light. Everyone had to cover their eyes to shield them from the bright light that emitted from the center of the room, finally the light subsided and everyone lowered their hands. In the center of the room, where the light used to be, stood a group of knights in a black and red armor; they were as short and stocky as Mario with full armored helmets, and carried stout swords and round shields. But amongst these short knights there was one of them that towered above them, his armor was bigger and bulkier, a long flowing crimson cape fluttered from the draft of wind, in his hand a giant sword that he leaned on, he had a full armored helmet on like the others, but the top of his was almost shaped like a crown.

"Ahh, we have finally made it," Their leader said. "We have made it to the future!"

"The future?" Peach repeated, backing up slightly.

"Yes…" The Leader looked around, "A future for us to conquer! A world for us to rule!"

"I-It can't be…" Bowser shuddered, "It's impossible!"

The leader turned to Bowser and paused for a minute before laughing, "I remember you! I didn't recognize you at first, you're not the same little brat whose ship we shot down five min—, oh, I'm sorry, several years ago."

Bowser froze for a minute, but then took a step forward and growled, "That was years ago! So, you think you can rule the world? Well get in line, I called it first, it's my kingdom!"

Bowser gave a deafening roar and ran forward, tucking himself inside his shell and spinning towards him. The leader of the knights gave a light chuckle and held up his sword, the moment Bowser was in range he swung his blade and sent him flying outside the hole in the ceiling. The Koopas trembled fearfully and ran after their king as the leader of the knights sheathed his sword and sighed.

"Nothing changes even after so many years…"

The leader looked up at the stage and noticed Peach; he stopped for a minute and cleared his throat before addressing her.

"I assume you are the ruler of this land?" He asked, startling Peach with the sudden calmness in his voice.

"Y-Yes I am. I'm Princess Peach," She stuttered, but her voice still rang with authority.

"Ah where are my manners?" The leader bowed, "I'm Gigas, leader of the knights of Gaellion. I assume you are princess by birthright correct?"

"Yes I am," Peach answered proudly, trying to not show fear to the formidable knight.

The knights began talking in quiet whispers that made the group nervous, Gigas stared at Peach, apparently thinking about something. Finally he snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Well then Princess, I shall make you a deal; surrender your kingdom so we may use it as a base for our world conquering campaign, and we will let you choose the few who will live alongside you."

"What?" Peach gasped, "Conquer the world?"

"Yes," Gigas nodded, "It is destiny that the knights of Gaellion shall rule the world, we have been denied before and we will not be denied again. So what is your choice?"

Peach looked appalled at these words, she took a step back and shook her head, "No… no I will not surrender my kingdom."

"Is this your choice?" Gigas asked quietly, the air around the room seemed to be filled with tension.

Peach paused for a moment, trying to deal with the sudden fear that gripped her heart, and then she nodded and Gigas made an odd noise.

"I see, so be it," He said, turning to his knights. "Men… summon their doom!"

The knights nodded and raised their blades, the sky above the kingdom grew dark and the boom of thunder was heard in the distance. Just then a small silver arrow was visible amongst the black clouds, and what they saw next froze them with fear; the silver arrow was actually the bow of a Dreadnought battle cruiser. Then more silver battle ships, smaller than the first, came out of the clouds and floated above the castle; it was an armada. Then cannons, blasters, mortar launchers, and all sorts of weaponry opened up and fired… on the town. Houses blew up; trees were uprooted or burning, explosions echoing around them.

"No!" Peach cried, looking out the window, viewing the destruction of her town.

"Now your highness, I shall lead you to your new living quarters; the castle cell," Gigas said, walking towards the stunned princess.

However before anything could happen Mario leaped over Gigas and in front of Peach, Luigi joining him as they stood between the knight and Peach.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Mario yelled, "You'll have to go through us!"

"Oh man," Luigi muttered, "Why me?"

Gigas stopped at the sudden appearance of the brothers, but chuckled as he drew his sword, "So be it."

Gigas raised his blade to attack, when Toadsworth leaped out of nowhere and jumped on the knight's helmet.

"Argghh, get off me!" Gigas shouted, flailing about, trying to shake of Toadsworth.

"Mario, Luigi! Take the princess and flee! Hurry!" Toadsworth shouted, holding on to the knight's helmet. "I'll hold him off!"

"Toadsworth no!" Peach yelled, trying to get to her caretaker.

However Mario had grabbed her and scooped her up in his arms, "We have to go, hurry Luigi!"

Luigi nodded and they ran for the door behind the stage, Peach flailing in Mario's arms, pleading to be let free and to Toadsworth. But he did not relent, even though he too wanted to head back to Toadsworth and save him, he had to save Peach… even if it meant her hating him, which is something that would hurt him if she did.

* * *

Mario and Luigi made their way through the corridors and finally made it outside, the looked back at the castle and saw the armada of ships above it, its lasers devastating Toad Town. Then they heard a yell from inside the castle and Peach gasped.

"Toadsworth? Toadsworth! Toadsworth no!" Peach cried, trying to break free from Mario.

Mario was fed up with this, he was about to run in their and try and help the old caretaker when he saw three Gaellion knights running towards them. Luigi ran up and slammed the door in their faces; an audible groan was heard even amongst the explosions.

"We need leave Mario!" Luigi shouted, immediately running down the path that led to the valleys.

Mario hesitated before tightening his grip on Peach and following his brother, by the time they cleared the hill they heard an explosion that rocked the earth they stood on. They didn't want to stop and see the devastation, so they kept on running. Peach stopped struggling and rested her head on Mario's shoulder, the plumber felt something inside him shatter when he felt tears stain dampen his shirt.

* * *

On top of the castle, amidst all of the destruction, a lone figure stood on the top tower. He was observing the two brothers, and the future queen of Mushroom Kingdom run from the castle.

The figure laughed evilly and chuckled, "Run all you want, it doesn't matter. I have finally found you Princess Peach, and soon... the end of the world will begin."

* * *

How was it? Good, not good? Please review and comment, advice is welcome but no flames! The song up there was His World by Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis from Zebrahead. This is Mario's theme for Back in Time.

Chapter hint: The next chapter will concern the babies and why Bowser fears Gigas.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

We're back to write chapter 2, hope it gets a decent response.

**Michael's Note: You may find some misspells when the babies are talking, just to let you know I did that on purpose. It gives a more sense that they really are young toddlers. Most young children don't have perfect speech anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening

_Mushroom Kingdom Past_

The denizens of Mushroom Kingdom have been working day and night, trying to and repair Toad Town from the destruction of the Shroobs. Peach's Castle was also going under renovation as well, which very difficult for a tiny Princess to get some decent shut-eye with all the clanging and banging. So in an effort to help the Princess sleep better, Toadsworth and Peach moved in with Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, their caretaker; Madam Toad, allowed the two to live with them until the castle was done with repairs. Madam Toad has expressed her concerns about the young boys, they have been sad ever since they departed with their older selves for the two babies enjoyed their time with them. However the arrival of Baby Peach made them happy again, the two tikes have been seen playing in the field of flowers behind their house. Laughing and having fun like normal babies… but all good things come to an end eventually.

One afternoon the babies were out playing in the field as they usually do.

"What do you wanna do?" Baby Mario asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Baby Luigi asked back.

"I don't know, what do you—,"

"You guys are wepeating yourselves," Baby Peach frowned, "I'm bored!"

Baby Mario sat down and crossed his arms, he looked like he was going to pout when he had an idea, "We could play hide and seek?"

"Okay!" Baby Luigi nodded, "You guys hide, and I'll seek!"

The two other babies nodded and Baby Luigi closed his eyes and began to count to ten. Baby Mario had hid behind a tree that was right next to the house, so it left Baby Peach to find her own hiding spot. She crawled across the field, looking for a place small enough for a young princess, and she found one; there was a rock that was perfect for her to hide in. She crawled over to the spot in a frantic hurry, however, when she was only a few inches away from the rock the ground beneath her crumbled and she fell.

"Twhee, twhoo, wone… weady or not, here I come," Baby Luigi announced, immediately searching for the two other babies. "Mawio, Peachy?"

At that moment Baby Mario was peeking from behind the tree, giggling as his brother was walking closer and closer to his spot. Soon Baby Luigi heard the giggles and snuck over to the tree, creeping up and to the tree and leaped around the corner.

"Peek a boo!" Baby Luigi shouted, startling his brother.

"No faiw…" Baby Mario pouted, "I want to win!"

"I won, I won!" Baby Luigi cheered, "Wanna help me find Peachy?"

Baby Mario reluctantly nodded and the two brothers searched around for her. Several minutes have passed and the babies still couldn't find her, they were starting to get worried.

"Should we get Mr. Toadsworth?" Baby Luigi suggested.

"No!" Baby Mario cried out, "That's not a bwave thing Luihee, if we want to be bwave and stwong as Big Mawio and Luihee we need to find Peachy ourselves!"

"Big Luihee would get help…" Baby Luigi muttered, however his older brother ignored him.

"Come on! I saw Peachy run here…"

The two babies walked for awhile until they stopped in front a hole in the ground, the two babies were in awe of how massive and dank the hole was. They stared at it with a mixture of wonder and fear, then Baby Luigi turned around and sat on the ground.

"We'll never find her Mawio," He sobbed, "Peachy will be all awone, and Mr. Toadsworth will cry, and I'll cry too, and—,"

"Shhh!" Baby Mario hissed, "I hear something…"

Baby Luigi stopped crying and the two brothers stayed quiet, then they heard something from the hole below them. It sounded like crying, soft crying.

"Peachy!" Baby Mario called, "Peachy is that you?"

There was silence, then a small voice called out, "Mawio? Luihee? Is that you?"

"It is Peachy we found her!" Baby Luigi cheered, "She's in this hole!"

"Hang on Peachy, I'm coming!" Baby Mario announced.

"Yes, he's…. what?!" Baby Luigi yelped, watching as his big brother leaped down the hole. "Mawio!"

Baby Luigi peered into the hole hesitantly and when he saw how dark and scary it was, he decided to better let Baby Mario handle it. However, he took one step to far and began to slip, realizing what was about to happen, Baby Luigi uttered these words.

"Uh oh," then he tipped forward and fell down. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

* * *

When Baby Mario landed, his tiny feet connected with soft soil. Soft and wet, like the air around him, he looked around the cave and sighed.

"Now to find Pea—," However, his sentence was cut short when Baby Luigi landed on his head, "Owww."

"Sowwy," Baby Luigi said, helping his brother up. "Whewe awe we?"

"I don't know," Baby Mario said, "Let's wook for Peachy."

Baby Luigi nodded and the two of them walked down the tunnel for awhile, the damp, dank air around them made them feel cold and clammy all over. Walking through the tunnel, Baby Luigi felt something tickle his shoulder and screamed.

"It's a monster, Mawio, help!" He screamed, leaping back.

"Wit's not a monster Luihee, it's just a coat on that tree woot," Baby Mario assured.

Since the two of them were babies, it's plausible to expect they didn't think that seeing a coat hanging on a tree root was odd… but what they also didn't know, was that coat, after the babies walked ahead…followed them.

* * *

"Peachy! Where awe yoouu?" Baby Mario called out, they made it out of the tunnel and made it to a large, oval, room.

"What is dis place?" Baby Luigi asked, looking around fearfully.

"Peachy!!" Baby Mario called out, ignoring his younger brother. He looked around him and saw a podium, it was small and made of rocks entirely. But it was what was on the rocks that caught the baby's attention.

"Peachy!!" Baby Mario called out, pointing to the small baby on the stone circle.

Just as he said that, a cold chill swept through them. Stopping Baby Mario in his tracks, once the cold wind passed, a strange moving shape appeared from the shadows, a billowing, moving shape. A person, garbed head to toe in a black cloak and hood, appeared next to Baby Peach.

"…Babies," The figure said in a raspy voice. "Just babies, and here I thought trouble was coming. Silly me."

"W-w-who awe you?" Baby Mario stuttered.

The cloaked figure ignored him and turned to the Baby Peach, he pointed his hand at her and the little toddler was lifted in the air, a bright circle of light surrounded her.

"Great Devos of ancient destruction! Awaken at the innocence of a child, as proclaimed in dark prophecy, awaken, and bring dark destruction!" He called out as the bright light overtook the tiny toddler.

"Peachy!" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi yelled as the light glowed brighter and brighter until it overtook them.

When the light subdued the two babies looked in fear as a giant crack in the wall opened up, rocks crumbling around them as the crack grew bigger and bigger.

"I didn't do it!" Baby Luigi yelled automatically.

However, no one heard him. Then the cracking stopped and several dark shadows emerged from the crack, the first was the largest, a giant knight wearing a black and red armor, a long crimson cape flowing behind him, a giant sword on his back.

"…We… we are free!" The leader shouted, the enemy knights behind them also cheered.

"Yes you are," The cloaked man said, "I released you, so that you may rule this world as you once did."

"Who are you cloaked stranger?" The leader asked, stepping forward. "Name yourself!"

The cloaked man smirked and simply said, "I am your liberator, and I can supply you with a wonderful power, yes… the power to travel through time."

"Time?" The knight leader said, suddenly interested in this cloaked man. "Can you truly grant us such a power?"

The cloaked man said nothing, but simply raised his hand and a blue light shot towards the knight leader. When it hit him he glowed for awhile, when the light ceased the knight was laughing.

"This…this power is incredible!" He shouted, "Yes, you…you are trustworthy, you shall be my advisor cloaked man. Together, we can rule all that live here."

The cloaked man gave a wide evil smile, "Thank you…my liege."

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi looked at the scene with fear and terror, they watched as the knights laughed evilly at this new power. But Baby Mario's fear was subdued when he saw the cloaked man pick up Baby Peach and put her in a cage.

"Hey! Whet her go!" He shouted bravely, jumping on the podium.

The knights stopped laughing and turned to the babies, Baby Mario did not waver, he stood bravely…even as they laughed at him hysterically.

"Hahah! A baby giving us orders! Ahahaha!" They shouted, laughing at the red baby.

Baby Mario grinned, right before leaping on the head of one knights, knocking the knight out and sending him to the ground. They stopped laughing after that, instead they stared at the baby in shock. The leader knight gave a soft chuckle.

"Looks like the tyke wants to disobey his elders, you four, teach him discipline while we reactivate our grand ships." The leader ordered, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Yes Lord Gigas!" the four soldiers shouted, two of them drawing their clubs and stepping up to the baby.

_(Play Battle Theme: Days of Ruin, Advance Wars: Days of Ruin)_

Baby Mario leaped into the air and slammed on the head of the first knight, knocking him back. The second knight growled and swung his club at the baby, but the baby's size proved to be an advantage when he run under his legs and jumped on his head from behind. The two knights were a little dazed, but still conscious. One of them recovered more quickly and charged at Baby Mario, but before he could a blue and green blur leaped on it's head and it fell to the ground.

"What did I miss?" Baby Luigi asked, looking at the unconscious knight.

"Watch out Luihee!" Baby Mario warned, leaping on the head of the second knight.

"That was close," Baby Luigi chuckled nervously, before yelling out. "Mowe bad guys!"

Baby Mario looked behind him and saw two more knights running for them, he looked at his little brother and they nodded. The two got into their battle stances and ran towards the knights, Baby Luigi slid under one of their legs and tripped one of the knights, Baby Mario leapt on the other's head, landing behind him and knocking him off his feet. The two babies giggled and gave each other high fives.

_(End Battle Theme: Days of Ruin)_

"We did it!" Baby Luigi shouted, "Wet's save Peachy!"

"Wight!" Baby Mario nodded, running forward.

The two babies were about to leave the tunnel when a violent tremor occurred, the walls around them shook and the ground beneath them stirred. The two babies were instantly overcome by fear, they fell on their butts and felt the ground beneath them rise. The dirt on top of them was moved aside to reveal a silver floor beneath them, soon a box like object rose behind them as they got closer to the ceiling.

"Luihee! Get in that box!" Baby Mario pointed, dragging his crying brother to the area that came out of the ground.

As they got closer to the ceiling the 'box' they were in smashed through the cave wall, and continued rising until they were above ground, and even higher than that. Soon they were floating in the clouds, the sun reflecting off the silver metal. The two babies stepped out of the little 'box' and walked across the silver floor, when Baby Luigi looked over the edge he gasped and yelled out.

"Mawio! It's a spaceship!"

Sure enough, the thing they were standing on was a giant silver ship, and soon more silver ships rose alongside them. It was an armada. But they heard something else too, it sounded like… laughter?

"Hahahah! Nice toys suckers! Maybe I'll take them and have fun!"

Then a floating pirate ship came out of the clouds in front of them, it was armed with multiple cannons and little copter blades to keep it in the air.

"Oh no, it's Bowser!" Baby Luigi groaned.

At that time, the Koopa Prince made it clear to everyone who it was, "Hahaha! Prepare to crash and burn at that might of Bowser, Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

There was a loud booming sound and two thick black objects soared towards them, cannon balls. The two giant balls of mass destruction flew towards the silver ship, ready to slam into it and cause major damage. However, the moment the cannon balls got next to the ship, a bright blue aura appeared around it and the cannon balls blew up upon impact.

"Whaaat?!" Baby Bowser shouted over the intercom. "No fair!"

"No fair?" A voice responded back from the silver ship's intercom. "Let me show you 'no fair'."

The very tip of the silver ship glowed with a purple energy, electricity crackled around it and the area began to darken. Just as the energy in the center grew in mass, the light contracted for a second, and then shot forward like a torpedo. It slammed into Baby Bowser's ship and the entire front half of the hull shattered in a spray of wood chips and metal shards. Baby Bowser yelling out as the flaming wreckage fell to the ground, the Koopa Prince parachuted safely to the ground but his ship blew up the moment it hit the ground. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi looked in horror at this terrible event, they've seen explosions before, but not like this. Just then a bright light appeared above them, a giant circle with a spiraling center appeared above them.

"A Time Portal!" Baby Mario shouted, looking around him to see the ships around him being pulled into it. "Luihee, we're going to be sucked up!"

"Oh no!" Baby Luigi yelled out, and Mario was right, soon they felt the gravitational pull of the portal.

"MAWIOOOOOO!!" Baby Luigi yelled out as he was being pulled towards the portal.

"LUIHEEEEEEEE!" Baby Mario yelled back as he was also getting sucked up.

Into where, only the time portal would know…

* * *

That's it! Sorry about the long delay, my brother lost interest in writing this for awhile. Anyway, please review, it'll be awesome. Advice is wanted, flames are not.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

Here's for chapter 3! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunited

_Mushroom Kingdom Present_

Mario and Luigi finally found a place of resting far from the castle and from the evil knights. Mario made a campfire after Luigi kept catching himself on fire while making one, Peach never said a word to them. Not one smile, not one word, she remained as silent as a stone, to tell the truth it was worrying them a bit. None of the brothers knew what time it was, probably late night/early morning. Soon Peach's stomach grumbled and Mario snapped his fingers.

"It's-a dinner time," he said, taking out a pot. "Anybody a-hungry?"

"I am!" Luigi shouted, jumping up and down like a young child.

Peach didn't say anything, she just simply nodded her head and Mario frowned. _Peach…why won't you smile? _Mario thought sadly, setting the pot on the open fire. However before he could think of what to cook, he heard a deep rumbling sound, echoing from beneath the earth.

"Luigi…tell me that's your stomach," Mario asked.

"Um…no, sorry," Luigi shivered.

"I was afraid of-a that," Mario confessed, looking around as small mounds of earth rose from the ground.

Tiny little robots rose up from the ground, each of the robots were small with two drills on their hands, they had two yellow lights for eyes, wheels for legs, and lasers on their heads. Mario assumed battle stance while Luigi cowered, Peach gasped and stood in the middle of the area.

"We hafta fight!" Mario shouted.

"All of them?!" Luigi asked, pointing the many robots coming up.

Mario frowned, he was right, there was too many robots for just the two of them to fight alone. But they couldn't give up, not now and not ever. Just then a bright light appeared above them, Mario and Luigi looked up and saw a yellow and red circle above their heads. Just then they heard yelling, and two small red and green shapes came out…and crashed into the brothers. Mario groaned and looked at what crashed into him, his eyes went wide and so did his smile.

"Babies!"

Baby Mario looked at the voice and jumped for joy, "Big Mawio!"

Luigi looked at what hit him and saw his baby self as well, "Babies!"

"Big Luihee!" Baby Luigi shouted.

The two babies leaped into the brothers arms and embraced their older selves lovingly, the present day brothers also held the small babies affectionately as well. However, one of the machines raced forward and leaped for them. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi glanced at the machines and leaped into the air, slamming onto the robots and knocking them aside.

"No wone huwts Big Mawio and Big Luihee!" Baby Mario shouted.

"Weah!" Baby Luigi chimed in.

The mini robots stopped for a moment and became falling apart, at the first the brothers were unsure what was happening, then the parts began to converge and gather. Creating a giant robot with two legs, two giant arms with blasters.

Mario and Luigi exchanged nods and turned to the babies, getting on their knees and pointing to their backs.

"Peach, go hide!" Mario turned to the babies, "Ready to a-fight?"

Peach nodded and hid in the bushes near her, the babies stared for awhile and nodded. They leaped onto their older selves backs and the big brothers stood up. Mario and Luigi took out their hammers and handed them to the babies, they took the hammers and held them with two hands. The adults shifted into a battle pose while the babies readied their hammers.

"Let's a-go!" Mario and Baby Mario shouted.

"Okie dokie!" Luigi and Baby Luigi agreed.

_(Play: The True Mirror –Guitar Version-, Motoi Sakuraba, Baten Kaitos: Neverending sky and the Lost Sea)_

The Robot lunged forward and the bros leaped aside, the robot ran past them and the skidded to a halt. When it turned around it met Mario and Luigi's feet when they jumped on its head. The Robot stumbled backwards and growled: it raised its right arm and two tiny rockets popped out. Then the arm shot out of the Robot and slammed into the ground behind the brothers, sending the four of them flying forward from the debris. The arm returned to its master and the bros slowly stood back up, they ran at it and leaped into the air. This time the babies lifted the hammers and slammed them on its head, making two good sized dents, small sparks of electricity came out from damaged circuits. The Robot lifted its left arm and the hand retreated to bring out its cannon, it began charging energy and when it reached full power it fired on the bros. Luigi and Baby Luigi got hit, Baby Mario and Mario dodged it though.

"Luihee!" Baby Mario panicked.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Mario shouted, the baby and adult shared a glance before leaping in air. Feeling a new energy flow through them, in their distress and worry for their brothers they gained a new and yet familiar power.

"BROS ATTACK!" The two of them yelled, as their bodies glowed red. "Flaming Fiasco!"

Mario and Baby Mario's bodies began glowing with energy until they burst into flames, they floated in the air and began slamming into the Robot. When they finished they landed on the ground, the flames faded and the Robot had heavy damage. The Robot leaped into the air and began falling at a high speed, when he landed he slammed his fist on the ground and blasted Mario and Baby Mario back. The two brothers tumbled around, they got separated in the blast and lay apart from the Robot. Luigi and Baby Luigi got up and saw the Robot in front of their older brothers, they growled and stood back up.

Luigi jumped in the air and slammed on the robot, Baby Luigi leaped off him and gave a second slam. The Robot turned around to face the other bros and swung its arms at them, but the bros jumped over the arm and landed on the arm it swung. The combined attack knocked the arm off, the Robot roared and tried to crush them with its other fist. They avoided being crushed, but the impact wave sent them to the ground. At this time Mario and Baby Mario finally got back up, when they saw the Robot raising its fist again they acted quickly: Baby Mario leaped back onto Mario's back and he pulled his hammer out, the older brother leaped into the air and the youngest leaped off his back and into the air, slamming his hammer on the Robot's head. The Robot paused, fizzing and popping noises came from its head and its joints went limp. With a creaking and whirring it fell backwards and blew up, sending a stream of parts and gears flying everywhere.

_(End: The True Mirror –Guitar Version-, Motoi Sakuraba)_

With the Robot defeated and no more enemies in sight the four of them cheered, giving high fives and victory hugs.

"Mario? Is it safe to come out?" Peach asked, stepping out of her hiding spot.

When she saw the babies she gasped, the babies stopped cheering as well when they noticed her. The young toddlers eagerly ran up to her even though Peach herself was a little surprised.

"Peachy!" Baby Mario cheered.

"Yep, Big Peachy!" Baby Luigi joined in.

"The…babies?" Peach asked, looking surprised, "Why are you two here…? I thought the Time Machine took you two back to your true time?"

The two babies frowned at her 'big words' and tried to answer it as best they could.

"We went back home…" Baby Mario began, "We pwayed with Peachy one day…she fewl down a big howe… and we went to save hew!"

"You…did?" Peach asked, Mario and Luigi exchanged glances as well.

"Yep!" Baby Luigi took over, "And we—,"

"Luihee!" Baby Mario cried out, "I was tewwing the stowy!"

"But…but I want to!" Baby Luigi cried out, the two babies broke into a fit shortly after that.

Luigi grimaced at their crying but Mario stepped up to the plate, catching the babies attention long enough for them to stop crying.

"Why don't you both-a tell it?" Mario suggested, "Baby Mario told a little bit, now it's-a your turn Baby Luigi."

The babies paused for a moment before nodding, they liked the plan. Baby Luigi stepped forward and began to tell his part of the story. The two babies went back and forth, telling how Baby Peach fell down a hole and how they went to save her, when they did they mentioned the stranger in the black cloak and the men in armor. Finally they ended with them getting sucked into a Time Portal the men in armor opened up.

"Black cloaked man…?" Mario frowned.

"The Gaellion Knights can open up-a Time Portal?" Luigi frowned.

"They were sealed up before…?" Peach frowned.

"I'm hungwy!" The Babies cried out.

The three adults paused at the toddlers outburst before laughing to themselves.

"Okay," Peach smiled, "First some food, then we can talk."

* * *

Late at night when they finished eating their dinner of Puttanessca pasta, the babies grew sleepy after that and fell asleep near Peach. The princess smiled warmly and the dozing babies as Luigi helped himself to the bubbling pot of tasty pasta.

"It's-a good thing you carry 'instant pasta' with you Mario," Luigi commented, slurping down tasty noodles.

Mario gave a noncommittal nod, turning to Princess Peach who was nibbling on her dinner.

"What do we-a do?" Mario asked.

Peach frowned, setting down her fork and she thought about their situation and what to do. After awhile she came out of her train of thought and looked at the two brothers.

"I think… we should go see Professor Egad," Peach suggested. "His is lab in Mushlyn City not far from here, I think he may know about the Gaellion Knights and how to stop them."

"Mushlyn City huh," Mario nodded, "The professor may be able to help us, and keep you-a safe."

"If you say so," Peach frowned, causing Mario to frown as well.

The babies stirred a bit in their sleep and Peach gave the older brothers a silent shushing, reminding them they had sleeping youngsters. Peach gently wrapped blankets around the babies and set them beside her where she could see them as she fell asleep. Luigi conked out as well shortly (probably sleeping off the five bowls of pasta he had), but Mario stayed awake a bit longer. He looked around at the group and at the dying fire. He was about to put it out when he stopped and found himself gazing at the night sky, the clear, starry, night sky. He found himself lost in wonder, a perfect night sky… who would want to ruin such a thing? Why is there always some villain trying to have their way? If they could only gaze at the night sky like this, maybe then they would realize that the greatest things aren't ruling the world… but simply living in it is the greatest thing. That's what Mario thought to himself anyway, the plumber sighed and put the flames out. Pulling out his sleeping bag and falling asleep, sad thoughts of wishing for peace hovered over the group's heads that night…except for Luigi, who was dreaming of more pasta.

* * *

That's it for now, the group is on their way to Egad's. Does he have the answers they need to defeat the Gaellion Knights? And who is the cloaked man and his intentions. Find out next time… until then, please post your thoughts and advice in a review, unwarranted flame will be tossed over the dying fire to fuel it.


End file.
